Where The Lines Overlap
by LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest
Summary: This is a new story about the daily lives of Dante and Nero with a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then. This is the introduction to my new story. WARNING: Contains randomness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante nor do I own I don't even own Lucifer. I do however own Luna and a Toyota Camry and that is all.

Onward with the introduction *nudges horse*

Dante can't remember the last time he felt this tired. Maybe it was after his first real job?

"Where is everybody?" The tall man asked as he walked inside the double doors of his own shop.

DevilMayCry

His eyes searched the empty and dimmly lit open room. He couldn't make out any forms besides the desk and the couch that sat against the far wall.

"Anybody home?" He asked quietly. The brunette usually left all the lights on so she wouldn't stumble over any empty beer cans if he got up in the middle of the night. His fingers traced the edge of the large wooden desk as he casually walked toward the kitchen. He swung the door open but, to his surprise no one was on the other side.

"Strange." The kid always sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal around this time. It was like a weird ritual he had, claiming he couldn't go to bed on an empty stomach. Dante turned on his heels and walked back thru the door into the open room. He crossed the floor and took stride up the stairs. There was only one room at the very top of the stairs. It belonged to the kid and his girl. He turned the knob and the door creaked open. The curtains were drawn from the single large bay window. The moonlight faintly lit up the room. His icy blue eyes searched over the vacant bed to the night stand and rested on a sliding door that was a closet. He huffed as he slid the door open. All he saw was clothes and a few mismatch pair of various sized shoes.

"Well then." He growled lightly and rolled his eyes whilst racking his brains for an answer to this abandoned shop. He had hoped to come home and maybe have a pizza waiting for him, he could teased the kid a little and then have some alone time with Lucy. Instead he was now standing at the bottom of the stairs eyes still racing across the walls and even the ceiling. He walked back to his desk and flipped on a lamp.

"I guess they'll drag in at some ungodly hour." He threw his feet up onto the desk and tossed a random magazine across his face and closed his eyes but, before he could rest he heard faint footsteps outside...

So hopefully that wasn't bad. I'm not exactly sure how I want this story to turn out but, I would like it to be about the day to day lives of Dante and Nero and of course the wonderful women who love (and love to ) annoy them and all that goody. In the next chapter I will explain a little more about said women.

Reviews? Yes! Flames? No!

Onward to my room to write the next chapter! *nudges horse* Giddy up!


	2. A Little Sleep

Okee I am so sorry about the grammar in the last chapter. My computer secretly hates me.

Alrighty with that out of the way let's start another chapter! How does that sound?

Does anyone even read this?

"_No one is as lucky as 're not at the end but, oh we already won._"

{Start}

Dante sat up in his chair letting his feet fall back onto the floor. He watched the door patiently. The footsteps grew louder then the double door swung open. Lucy was standing in the doorway with the shadow of a smaller girl behind her.

"Bout time." Dante gruffed. "Ooh sorry _dad_ I didn't think you would wait up for me." She spit sarcastic. "Hey I was just worried okay? I didn't get a phone call heck you didn't even leave a note. You could have been dead for all I know!" He stood up as he spoke the last word. "We were with Nero." Lucy rolled her eyes as the young man walked in with the other girl. "Like I said you could have been dead." He rolled his eyes. "Where did you go?" "You just want to know if we brought food back." The shorter girl with long strawberry blonde hair smirked as she held her hands behind her back. "Did you?" Dante raised an eyebrow. The girl walked across the floor and stopped right in front of the older man. "Of course." He smiled as her hands held out a black take out box. He snatched the box from her hands and sat back in his comfy chair. Lucy ran her fingers through her short brown hair. "Do you care about anything other than food?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the desk. "What?" he looked up with a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth. She laughed half heartedly. Nero took his seat beside Luna on the couch. "What a pig." he mumbled out. "You got something to say to me kid?" Dante turned his head to face the boy. "I didn't say anything." He held his hands up in defence. "Funny cause it sure sounded like you did." Dante took another bite of his meal.

{Later}

Luna laid on the couch with her feet across Nero's lap. Dante came from his bedroom and sat on the other end. Lucy followed suit and sat on the arm of the couch. "You know..." she started "we really should get another couch. I mean the room is plenty big enough!" She looked at Dante who's eyes were glued to the tv. Lucy punched his arm. "Hey!" He rubbed his arm playfully. "I bought this couch so Nero should buy one for him and his girl to lounge on." "I have a name." Luna said as she nudged Dante with her foot. "Do you here that Lu?" He looked at Lucy and smiled. "No I didn't hear anything." She returned his smile. Nero laughed and Luna sat up. "Well Lucy I guess your hearing is the first thing to go when you get like Dante...old." Nero laughed louder and Lucy joined in. "Hey munchkin I'm not even middle aged yet!" Dante protest as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That's what all old men say." She laid her head back down. "Maybe you should get a job." Dante cracked. "Maybe you should." Luna shot back. "Midget" "Jerk" Lucy rolled her eyes at the insults they threw at one another. She swears if Luna didn't fight with Dante at least once a day then she'd blow up. It must have been the Irish in her. Dante grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and switched the channel. "Yo I was watching that!" Luna exclaimed. "Really?" Dante asked. "Yes!" "I just don't care." He continued to flip through the channels. "Jack off." she mumbled under her breath. "Luna...tic" Dante smiled. "Can we watch Jersey Shore?" Lucy asked. "What the Hell is that?" Nero looked almost disgusted. "It's a show about hoes and the pimps who keep them in line." Dante moved his hand in a slapping motion. "That sounds...lame." Luna said. "For once I agree with you. No Jersey Shore." Dante said as Lucy sighed and rolled her hazel eyes. "Scare tactics. I love to see people get freaked out over dumb things." Dante sounded almost too excited as he clicked on the station. "Not this again." Luna stood up and walked in front of the trio toward the kitchen. "Where you going babe?" Nero called as she reached the door. "To get something to drink. Anybody want anything?" she asked. Nero said no Lucy shook her head but, Dante spoke up. "Yeah bring me a tomato juice." "So nobody wants anything? Good." she walked through the door. "I hate her." Dante grumbled. A moment later Luna strolled out of the kitchen and threw a can at Dante's head. He barely caught it in time. He popped the top and began to drank it. Nero had moved down to the end of the couch where Luna had been and Lucy sat between him and Dante. Luna walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. The last thing she heard before closing her door was Dante laughing and Lucy explaining how stupid people were.

Lucy had fallen asleep on Dante's arm less than an hour after the show had begun. Dante fell asleep about five minutes later. It was after midnight Nero turned off the tv and went to his (which he shares with Luna) room leaving the pair snoring on the couch. Nero stood in front of the closet as he pulled out a plain t shirt and undressed for bed. He walked to the bed and pulled the covers back. He saw Luna's sleeping form nuzzled into her pillow. He sat down and placed his hand over her shoulder. Her eyes shoot open and she sat up quickly out of her sleep and growled "You just woke the wrong b*tch!" "What?" Nero pulled back his arm. "Huh? Nero? I was dreaming about dogs. They were chasing me." Nero looked a little confused. Note to self: Never let Luna eat chocolate cake before bed. She laid back down and closed her eyes. Nero moved behind her and snaked his left arm around her waist. He kept his demonic arm under his pillow. "I love you." Nero breathed out. "No you don't." Luna sighed as she rolled over to face him. He blinked at her. "What?" She moved her face up to his and cupped his cheek. Her lips softly grazed his own and he could feel her warm breath. Nero parted his lips slightly as he leaned into her but, she lowered her face and rested her head on his chest. He made a crossed face and sighed. "Really?" he whispered to himself more than anyone else.

Down stairs the brunette stirred from her slumber as she heard a stray cat meow outside. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The room was dark save for the light from the street lamps outside the shop. She punched Dante softly. "Hey get up." He just growled and shooed her away. Lucy grabbed his arm and tried to drag him off the couch. 'Yeah like this is going to work.' She thought to herself as the man nay the dead weight stayed planted firmly on the comfy sofa. "Fine have it your way." She huffed and threw up her hands in defeat. Lucy walked into her room and laid on the bed. "Too lazy to change or even get under covers..." Her eyes closed as deep sleep overtook her.

Dante rolled over on his side and began to drool on his arm.

Luna tightened her grip on Nero's shirt as she dreamed about the forest.

Nero entangled his human hand in her soft hair as he watched the shadows dance on the wall.

Lucy curled into a ball from the utter coldness of the room.

As they slept an unknown form watched from the rooftop of a close by building.

All is not well in the night.

"_Give me attention. I need it now. Too much distance to measure it out. Out loud._"

Okee so sorry that this chapter is short and absolutly nothing is happening yet but, I promise something will happen in the next chapter. I just wanted to introduce everyone and blah blah blah. I know you don't care what I'm writing.

A little info on Lucy & Luna. They are just some super awesome Mary Sues that I created. They have perfect teeth & perfect hair & perfect breast & perfect everything! Ok not really. They are actually just random girls who are not sisters in fact they're not related at all. Luna is just a short tomboy. Yeah she's only about 5ft. Lucy (Lucifer) is a cool chick. I think I will reveal more about them in future chapters. Luna is my own oc but, Lucy belongs to **DevilMayDante**.

Random Thought : I hate Taylor Swift.

Reviews please. Hopefully I check my spelling and the grammar is correct.

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Chase

La La La I'm finally writing chapter three of my story.

Thanks to **DevilMayDante** and **UltraVioletSoul** for the reviews. I'm hoping this chapter is better than the other two. They were so subpar to me. Sorry anyways on with the story. WooHoo!

"_The grass wasn't green enough here. After watering it with my tears._"

{Start}

"Wait. What?" Dante shot up from the couch as he heard the floor board squeak. His eyes landed on Lucy as she stood in front of the large windows, her tan skin shining in the sunlight. "What time is it?" He asked still half asleep.

"It's almost ten in the morning." She stated as she turned around to look at him. Her hazel eyes locked with his icy blue ones for a moment. The short blonde came prancing down the stairs and stopped at the bottom to look between the two lovers. She rolled her eyes and walked past them and into Dante's room.

The shop was large but, unfortunaly it only had one bathroom and it lay through Dante's room. Luna hated going in there. It always smelt of sex and gelato. But, this morning it was oddly clean. There were no clothes strung out across the floor or over the bed post. The dresser drawers were closed so no underwear peeked out. Heck it even looked like the floor had been swept. 'Dante must have slept on the couch.' She thought to herself. He could never keep anything clean, not even the shirt on his back. He was always spilling crap all over himself. 'What is he? Four?' she chuckled to herself. She walked into the bathroom and straight to the shower. She turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. She grabbed a towel from the closet."Wow there's actually towels and rags in here. Lucy must have been busy this morning." She joked as she moved back to the shower and tested the water."Perfect." Luna chimmed to herself. Steam poured out as she pulled back the curtain and stepped in.

His hand rested on the door knob as he heard the shower turn off. He could hear her wet foot steps as she got out. His blue eyes were focused as he twisted the knob and opened the door. The girl was standing with her back turned as she wrung her hair dry. Her body was clad in only a white towel. He closed the door quietly but, she turned when she heard the sudden click of the handle.

"Nero." She said lighty. He walked to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush.

"You were expecting someone else?" He smiled while holding the toothpaste in his devil bringer.

"Nero I was thinking..." Luna's eyes shifted to her feet as her words trailed off. She looked like she was trying to find the right words but, it was as if her search was futile.

Nero turned to face her when the door bust open and Lucy strolled in.

"Don't mind me. I just need to put on my make up." She said as she gently pushed Nero out of the way of the mirror. He cocked his head at Luna and she just smiled. Dante walked in and glanced at the two before looking to Lucy.

"Are we having a party?" He asked with a grin.

"No." Luna rolled her eyes. "You're too old to party anyways." He cut his eyes back to her.

"And you're too young. Now get out." He said bluntly.

"I was here first." Luna placed one hand on her hip. "You were the one who came barging in."

"It's my shop I do what I want." Dante said as he placed his hand on his hip in a mocking manner.

"You're so childish." Nero pointed his toothbrush at him in an accusing way.

"Yeah?" Dante asked. "Well I also have to piss so get out."

"Gross!" Luna made a disgusted face and stomped out the door.

"Thank you baby!" He shouted after her.

Nero turned back to the sink and rinsed his mouth out while Lucy applied her eyeliner. He also left the bathroom but, slammed the door on his way.

"Stop slamming my doors!" He heard Dante yell.

"Go blow yourself." Was his reply.

"Sometimes you can be such a jerk. You know that?" Lucy asked Dante as she grabbed a tissue and dotted her make up.

"Sometimes I just don't care." He said while unzipping his pants.

"For real? I'm standing right here." Lucy threw the balled up tissue at him.

"Nothing you haven't seen before."

Nero ran up the stairs and caught the door before Luna could shut it.

"Ignore him. He's just a man child." Luna laughed at his comment.

"I know." she walked to the closet and grabbed a shirt and sweat pants. Nero sat on the edge of the bed and watched her. She walked to the small dresser on the other side of the room.

"Wear the blue ones. They're my favorite." Nero stated as Luna pulled out a pair of blue panties. "Ye-ah." She couldn't help but, giggled at his sudden excitment.

"Come here." His voice was low as he leaned back resting on his arms. She turned around and dropped the clothes she held in her hands. Nero's eyes fell to the clothes then slowly crept back up to her face, a smile plastered on his own. Luna let the towel fall from her small frame. Nero bit his lip and held his human hand out for her. She tangled her fingers with his as he pulled her down on his lap.

"Do you want me?" Luna lowered her lips to his ear while she straddled his waist.

"Yes." He whispered as he planted small kisses on her shoulder. She pulled her hand away from his and placed it on his chest.

"Good." The blonde said sternly and pushed the boy on his back. He groaned softly as she quickly unbutton his pants. His hands slid up her thighs and rested on her hips. She leaned down and captured his lips. Luna smiled into the kiss as she snaked her delicate hands under his shirt. She moved her bare hips against his.

Nero ran his fingers through her hair and tugged lightly, pulling her head back.

"Don't tease me." His voice was deep and filled with a need that the young woman had never heard before. She leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I won't." Her smile was inviting as she kissed his chest and made her way down. His eyes followed her.

{Later}

"I just don't think we should eat pizza again tonight." Lucy huffed as she pointed the phone reciever at the white haired man. He looked up at her from where he sat on the couch.

"Come on. Pizza is the greatest food ever." He whined at her.

"We should order Chinese. It's just.."

"I couldn't care less!" The pair's eyes shot to the stairs as the girl stomped down and toward the door. She was wearing a black tee and dark wash jeans.

"Wait Luna!" Nero came running down after her. Lucy turned around to face them.

"I don't want to hear anything that you have to say!" She spat out while grabbing her coat and pulling on her shoes at the double doors.

"Are we having a little lover's quarrel?" Dante asked with a smirk.

"Shut the f*ck up!" Luna shouted and slammed the door behind her.

"Me-ow." Dante rolled his eyes and looked at Nero, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing only his jeans and his shirt backwards. "What did you do to her?"

"It's none of your business." He mumbled and ran to get his shoes.

Nero ran out the door after his 'lover'.

"So dinner for two?" Lucy looked back at Dante and shrugged before dialing the phone.

Luna walked down the crowded streets of the lively city. She knew Nero couldn't be far behind. He'd find her in no time but, she didn't want to face him right now.

She ducked down an alleyway and onto a different street. These sidewalks were almost empty. Her eyes crossed every building and dark alley as she surveyed her surroundings. She spun on her heels to face who she thought was the man she'd been running from.

"Hello." Came a dark voice.

"Who are you?" Luna backed away slowly.

"That's none of your concern." His face was shadowed by the cloak he wore but, she could see his pale mouth as he spoke. "You belong to the young devil?"

"What?" Luna raised an eyebrow. 'Who is this?' she asked herself.

"You should come with me." He held out his hand and uncurled long skinny fingers that reminded her of worms wiggling from the Earth.

She opened her mouth but, choose to run instead. Before she could turn the man interlaced his fingers in her hair and snatched her back to him.

"You're not going anywhere." He hissed in her ear.

"Forget you mate!" she screamed as he twisted her hair and pulled harder.

"So fiery. I know why the demon keeps you around."

The rain had begun to pour as Nero rounded another corner. He saw an older man walking with a little girl to a mini van. "Shit." he pulled his jacket closer to himself. His boots splashed in the small puddles as he quickened his pace. "Where are you?" He asked himself more than anyone...

{End...for now}

Wow this chapter is super long. I'm so proud of myself! YaY me!

Was this chapter better? Worse? The same?

Review please?

Thank you.


End file.
